March, 28th
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah merasa hari ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang harus dirayakan. Itu hanyalah hari biasa yang kebetulan saja, pada hari yang sama usiamu bertambah satu tahun. Setidaknya sampai hari ini. / AT, Sasusaku, for Sakura's birthday


Sasuke tidak pernah merasa hari ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang harus dirayakan. Itu hanyalah hari biasa yang kebetulan saja, pada hari yang sama usiamu bertambah satu tahun.

Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

.

.

 _Kakkoii-chan presents_

 **March, 28th**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AT Sasuke OOC Typo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

.

Tanggal 28 Maret.

Entah kenapa tanggal itu mulai tercetak secara permanen di otaknya. Mungkin sejak ia melihat tanggal itu saat ia mendaftarkan dokumen pernikahannya ke kantor urusan sipil Konohagakure untuk mengesahkan ikatan perkawinannya di mata hukum.

Atau mungkin sebelum itu. Walau akhirnya tertimbun oleh ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan yang memupuk dendamnya, sehingga tulisan kecil nan rapi sang istri akhirnya mengembalikan kembali tanggal itu di kepalanya.

Samar-samar ia mengingat suara seorang gadis kecil, dengan malu-malu menanyakan, "Sasuke-kun, kapan hari ulang tahunmu? Kalau aku lahir tanggal 28 Maret, saat musim bunga sakura."

Ia tidak sengaja mengingat saat itu—salahkan otaknya yang kelewat mudah menyerap informasi. Tapi mungkin sejak saat itu, tanggal itu terukir nyaris permanen di otaknya.

Kata orang, pada tanggal-tanggal seperti itu bunga-bunga sakura seantero Konohagakure bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan mungkin, pada tanggal itu, Kami-sama juga memutuskan untuk melahirkan seseorang yang bisa memekarkan hatinya. Hari ini, dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menatap wajah wanita yang telah dinikahinya hampir setahun ini. Wanita dengan perut membuncit besar, menandakan sudah sembilan bulan ia mengandung buah hatinya. Wanita dengan rambut merah muda pucat sewarna bunga sakura menjuntai bebas di bantal sebelahnya, membingkai wajah cantiknya yang mudah sekali memerah setiap kali bersamanya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dengan sendirinya di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak menyangka, melihat wajah istrinya bisa membuat hatinya—yang dulunya hanya mengenal dendam dan kebencian—jadi terasa hangat. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Coba saja seseorang berani mengatakan hal ini pada dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, sudah habis manusia malang itu dengan _chidorinya_.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai bergerak mengusap anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi lebar sang istri. Sebuah tanda berbetuk _diamon_ berwarna hijau tercetak jelas di sana—seolah menunjukkan pada dunia bagaima perjuangan si gadis untuk menjadi salah satu _iryo-nin_ terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Dan kini rasa bangga menyeruak begitu saja di benak Sasuke.

"Hm.. Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara wanita terdengar agak serak. Sepasang mata hijau menatap balik ke matanya, masih tampak mengantuk. Rupa-rupanya usapannya tadi membangunkan sang putri tidur dari tidurnya.

Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat khasnya.

Wanita itu mengusap matanya sejenak, "Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu lama tidur," katanya lagi. "Sebentar lagi aku siapkan sarapannya. Kau mandi dulu sana," lanjutnya sebelum berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Tetapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat bergerak. Sontak kedua mata polos itu menatapnya bingung. "Nanti saja," ujarnya sembari kembali menarik tubuh si ibu hamil ini mendekat kembali ke tubuhnya. "Karena hari ini spesial," sambungnya dengan bisikan lembut nan seduktif yang ia tidak tahu bisa ia keluarkan dari bibirnya yang biasanya sinis.

Entah karena masih di pengaruhi kantuknya, atau memang tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah, kata-kata sang Uchiha terakhir ini tidak tertangkap oleh sang istri. "Spesial?"

Sasuke terkekeh, telunjuknya mengetuk pelan dahi wanita yang berbaring dekat dengannya itu, lalu berkata—masih dengan bisikan lembut yang sama, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Sontak bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi bola mata hijau si wanita. Kedua tangannya langsung menungkup di depan bibirnya—mencoba menahan tangis yang mulai pecah. "Sasuke-kun… kau mengingatnya," cicitnya dengan nada sedikit tercekat, "bahkan aku saja lupa."

Lagi-lagi sebuah kekehan lolos dari bibir sang kepala keluarga. "Apa salah kalau aku mengingat hari ulang tahun istriku sendiri?" tanyanya menggoda.

Wanita itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, wajahnya memerah secara otomatis karena kata-kata 'istriku' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang suami. "Tidak. Tapi.. entahlah, rasanya seperti bukan Sasuke-kun," ujarnya sambil meringis.

Satu ketukan kembali mendarat di dahi wanita berambut merah muda itu, membuat si wanita sedikit mengaduh. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, berbisik sangat pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah terlahir untukku."

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara aneh—antara menangis dan tertawa, kemudian balas memeluk tubuh maskulin suaminya—tak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Sebuah senyuman tipis kembali terukir di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya kaku itu. Betapa ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya kembali mengenal apa itu kebahagiaan. Hidupnya berubah—ke arah yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan, sebagian besar karena hadirnya wanita yang telah ia pilih menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini di sisinya.

Mungkin terlalu banyak rasa terima kasih yang seharusnya ia ucapkan pada si wanita. Walau mungkin hanya di dalam hati ia berani mengucapkannya.

Terima kasih karena selalu menunggunya.

Terima kasih karena selalu mempercayainya.

Terima kasih karena selalu mencintainya.

Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sakura. Terima kasih karena telah melengkapi hidupnya.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

OMG! Opo ikiii.. kenorakan dan kegombalan apa yang telah saya ciptakan ini. Wakakkakakaka.

Fic ini dengan sangat randomnya ditulis dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam—mungkin 30 menit. Asli OOC parah Sasukenya. Yowis lah, orapopo. Sekali-kali. Eh, padahal tiap bikin fic Sasuke nya selalu OOC.

Oke ini hasil udah lama ga nulis, jadi super kaku, diksinya aneh, dan sebagainya. Cuma saya ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun ke mamakura. Walaupun telat kalau menurut jam jepang, tapi di indonesia kan masih tanggal 28 kan yaaa.. hha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan yaa!

Salam cinta,

Kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Magelang 280318 22.03 ~**


End file.
